


Laurens Interlude

by Danni_chan



Series: Musical Short Stories [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, I am so sorry, I take that back, M/M, Please Kill Me, Please dont kill me, Song fic, The song is off broadway, This Is Sad, alexander has a mental breakdown of sorts, i guess, i have no idea what im doing, the song is Laurens Interlude, this is crossposted, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danni_chan/pseuds/Danni_chan
Summary: Alexander has tucked sweet little Philip into bed when Eliza brings in a letter.TW: this is really depressing. I was crying as I was writing it.





	Laurens Interlude

_I may not live to see our glory._

Alexander Hamilton had just finished putting his son, Philip, to bed. Philip being the inquisitive child he is, insisted on his dad telling him a story from his past. Of course Alexander being Alexander told him countless stories. Tonight he told Philip about how he met his best friend, John Laurens.  Alexander smiled at the countless memories they shared.  He looked down at his now sleeping son. 'Philip' Alex thought. 'I can't wait for you to meet John. He'll love you.'

"Alexander," Eliza said walking into the room her face filled with dread. "There's a letter for you from South Carolina." She hadn't read the letter, and she didn't need to. She knew what it was the second it arrived. It was the letter that would keep her up for nights on end. The letter she feared would be for her about Alexander.

_But I will gladly join the fight._

Alexander turned around to face his wife. "It's from John Laurens, I'll read it later." His voice was light and bubbly. He looked forward to reading what his dearest, Laurens had written this time.

"No, it's not." Eliza's voice was heavy. Alexander looked at Eliza's face. His face became flooded with worry. 'John is okay. He's fine. Nothing has happened to my John.' Even Alexander's inner voice became worried. 'John you better be okay. You better be alright.' 

_And when our children tell our story_

Alexander's breathing began to shake. Eliza's breathing became heavier. Alexander stood up from his seat. "Will you read it?"

_They'll tell the story of tonight._

With shaky hands Eliza opened the letter and took a breath. " On Tuesday, the twenty seventh, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina. These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over." 

Eliza's voice began to shake as tears fell down both Alexander and her faces. 'Nononono. This can't be real. It can't be.'

"He's buried here until his family can send for his remains."

'No. This can't be happening. We won the fight. He should still be here.'

"As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting three thousand men for the first all-black military regiment."

Alexander couldn't stop the tears pouring down his face. 'No'

"The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters"  

_Tomorrow there will be more of us._

The world seemed to crash and fade around Alexander. For a moment he seemed completely lost. He felt as if someone had took away part of his soul and burned it. The room seemed to become cold as he shivered slightly. 

"Alexander, are you alright?"  Eliza asked her husband. She knew he wasn't, but she didn't know what else to do. She knew about Alexander and John's relationship.  She has for months. She didn't know how to comfort her grieving husband. She let her arms fall to her sides. Yes, she lost a friend, but Alexander lost something much, much more.  After what seemed to be an eternity, Alexander answered. 

"I have so much work to do."

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this in three other places. Please comment. I really need the criticism. Thanks.


End file.
